The Necklace
by spoiled princez
Summary: Princess Ashley Tisdale's perfect life changed in a blink of an eye. She was found by a prince, who will bring her back to reality and who she'll fall in love with-all the while trying to protect a magic necklace. Lashley story. ON HIATUS...
1. Escape

**Okay, so this is my first shot at fanfics, I really want to get this story out of my head, which is originally a book that I was planning to write over the summer, or some other time, in the meantime...I sure hope I can keep this up.**

**So, obviously, you already know who the princess is, as you've read in the summary, but if you don't, then you just have to keep reading 'kay?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nada, nothing at all..:)**_

* * *

For the princess, everything is perfect.

Ever since she was a child, she always gets what she wants, right away.

She lives in one of the most powerful kingdoms in the land. She doesn't even have to worry about ruling it, because she's the second child, and so her older sister's husband would be the successor when the time comes.

She had the whole world on her dainty feet.

She grew up spoiled, selfish, rude, and very demanding. She's cruel to all of their servants. Her parents wouldn't know, because she would always be on her best attitude with them. But she's only concerned about boys, makeup, clothes, and, of course, parties.

Until fate finally decided to teach the spoiled princess a lesson.

It was already midnight, and the princess was fast asleep. But as soon as she heard loud noises, she woke up with a jolt.

She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Can't a princess sleep through the night without getting interrupted?"

She absentmindedly got out of bed to take a look, only to find out that their kingdom has been invaded by their most powerful and most feared opponent.

She gasped in horror, and just then, someone gripped her by the shoulders. Another hand, which was unmistakably familiar, covered her mouth before she could even scream at the top of her lungs.

They took her to the dark room, where they set her free. It didn't take long for her to realize that they were her parents. Her sister hugged her.

"What are we doing here? It's so dark…" her voice trailed off into a whisper as they heard footsteps by the door. "Where are we, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter now. What's important is that you can get away from here safely," her father explained.

"Get away?" her voice quivered.

"This is hard for us, and we definitely want to come with you. But—" her mother wasn't unable to finish her sentence as another set of heavy footsteps approached the door.

Her sister quickly grabbed her and they hid behind a huge wall, leaving their parents to be taken away by the soldiers. When they were out of earshot, her sister turned the princess around to face her and whispered, "We need to get out of here—now."

"But what about our parents?" she felt hot tears stream down her face.

"This is a very tough decision for them to make, but this is for our own good. If they would come with us, we would be in more danger. And so they decided to let us go."

"But where will we go?"

"I don't know, but we could get out of here safely, without getting seen."

"How?"

"There's a secret passage in here that will lead us to the forest right away. Follow me, but please keep quiet."

Her sister held her hand and they soon found the door. And as what her sister said, outside was the forest, where a horse is waiting for them.

"We're going to ride that horse?" she cringed.

"Just follow me if you still want to live," her sister snapped, and she helped her up the horse. Soon they were flying.

* * *

By the time they got to the middle of the woods, the sky was starting to turn orange, and they stopped for a while.

The princess sat by a rock and closed her eyes as her sister tied the horse to a tree. Her sister was saying something, but she couldn't understand as she was slipping away, drifting off to la-la land. She was tired, and these days she hadn't been sleeping well.

Then her sister shoved her so hard. She didn't realize that she actually fell asleep, until she saw that the sun was already shining brightly.

"It's almost noon, sleeping beauty," her sister laughed.

Her back was stiff from sitting for a long time. "Can you help me up?"

An hour passed, and the sisters have started on their way again.

"Where are we going, really?" she asked impatiently.

"I know there's another kingdom outside this forest, I'm just not sure which way should we go."

"So we're lost?"

"No, definitely not," her sister hesitated. "I know my way around here, so I think we can get there in, like, tomorrow or the day after that."

"What?"

Her sister just giggled at her reaction.

The princess has a habit of sneaking sweets before she goes to bed, and she remembered she had a bag of cookies in her nightgown's pocket.

They stopped to eat and rest for a while.

"I never thought sneaking food can be useful," she giggled.

They ate only two cookies, and she kept the rest for later. They sat there to rest and think.

Then her sister spoke up. "I will give you something very important, so please take care of it."

She turned to her left to face her sister, who immediately fastened a necklace to her neck.

"In case something happened to me, the necklace will keep you safe, just like what it did for me," her sister smiled. She added, "We need to go now. I've already imposed danger on your part as I took the necklace off my neck."

They stood up.

She looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Her sister's expression was suddenly alarmed. "I knew this would happen," she muttered. She looked around, listening. Then she ordered, "Quick, run away."

"But—"

"Just go! It's too late to use the horse. They followed us, and they would be here in any minute now. So go! Go!" her sister pushed her away, and the princess almost smashed into a tree.

She ran as fast as she could, without looking behind her. She couldn't think straight now, all she could focus on was to run.

An hour had already passed by, and the princess was still running, fearing she would get caught by the soldiers. She saw a clearing ahead, and she ran faster.

But she was so exhausted that she didn't notice a fallen branch, and she tripped.

And as things couldn't get any worse, her head hit a huge rock, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**So there you go, the first chapter! Hope you like it...please let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it!**

**P. S. feel free to add me!**


	2. The Girl In The Woods

**Oh well, I guess I just have to continue this story, hoping to get some reviews sooner or later [I'll cross my fingers, and maybe even my toes to that!]**

**So, this is the second chapter, can't think of a good title, but I think it'll do. The content's what matters, right?**

**Now, going back to the story…**

_An hour had already passed by, and the princess was still running, fearing she would get caught by the soldiers. She saw a clearing ahead, and she ran faster._

_But she was so exhausted that she didn't notice a fallen branch, and she tripped._

_And as things couldn't get any worse, her head hit a huge rock, and she fell unconscious_

Prince Lucas Grabeel was on his usual hunting trip in the woods that morning with his best friends, Prince Corbin Bleu and Prince Zac Efron—with their respective bodyguards, of course.

They have been hunting for 3 hours now, yet there's still no sign of any wild animal.

As they were about to lose hope, Lucas heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"What was that?" Zac and Corbin said at the same time, excitement evident on their faces.

"Shhh!" Lucas signaled for them to keep quiet as they continued to listen.

He dismounted his horse and followed the sound, which led to a clearing. As he reached the clearing, he saw a deer standing over something. A bhuge rock. It seems to be watching something behind the rock.

He took a step forward, aiming his gun to shoot the deer, but his foot accidentally snapping a twig. It startled the poor animal, and it ran away.

"Oh shoot! That was a close one! I swear…" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say as he caught a glimpse of light pink fabric behind the rock.

* * *

He went to take a closer look, and he saw a girl. Unconscious as she was, Lucas can't deny to himself that the girl looked stunning, even if she was completely sprawled over the rock. He was dumbfounded at the moment that he didn't realize his friends who had followed him.

"Hey Luc! What's taking you so long?" Zac asked.

Lucas looked up. "Come over here, quick."

The two princes did, and they, too were stunned. They have never seen a beautiful girl like this before.

Lucas sat down. "Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Nope, haven't seen her before," Corbin replied, who sat down beside him.

Lucas snorted, "Since when did you recognize, or even remember stuff?"

"Hey, I remember!" Zac spoke up. He sat down, too. "She's one of King Mike and Queen Lisa Tisdale's famous daughters, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Corbin exclaimed. "What was her name again? Jennifer?"

"No, silly! That's her sister!" Zac argued.

"Ashley," Lucas said quietly.

"What?" Corbin asked.

"She's Princess Ashley," Lucas explained. He added, "We should get her to the palace. We can't just leave her here. She's unconscious."

"Oh really? I don't believe that you're really concerned about that," Corbin smiled.

"What he really meant is 'We should get her to the palace. We can't just leave this chick here. She's freakishly hot!'" Zac added.

Lucas grinned, but said indifferently, "Right, say anything you want. I'll get her out of here."

And with that he noticed something unusual by her forehead. He leaned over to gently brush her bangs from her face, revealing a minor cut on her forehead, still oozing with fresh blood.

"Oh no, she's bleeding!" he panicked. "We've got to get her to the palace!"

He swiftly picked her up and carried her to the place where their horses are.

"Chill, man! It's just a minor bruise," Corbin said.

Lucas ignored him, and soon they were on their way back to the palace.

* * *

A guard announced their return, and they were greeted by Lucas' mother, the queen-as always.

When she saw her son carrying the girl in his arms, she immediately ordered some servants to help him, but he refused to give them Ashley.

"Just find her a room and I'll take her there," he said trying not to sound harsh.

They did, and Lucas took Ashley to one of their huge guest rooms.

As soon as he lay her down on the bed, the cut on her forehead was cleaned, and stitched. She also has minor bruises on her elbows. Other than that, her legs were not broken, and it is said that she will wake up soon.

Lucas insisted on waiting for her to wake up.

"But she may most probably wake up tomorrow—"

"Please, just leave us. I want to be here when she wakes up."

And since he always gets his way, he was left in the room with her, giving him the chance to admire her beauty up close and all by himself.

He had heard of the princess before, as she came from a very powerful clan. He had seen her in one of the huge parties her family had organized. His parents are invited, and they insisted for him to come along, even if he really didn't want to. And then, he had only seen the princess from afar, and he hadn't really met her personally.

But now, he had the famous princess in front of him, sleeping peacefully right before his eyes.

Her long wavy blonde hair cascading down her waist emphasized a face which he would describe as angelic.

_No, her beauty can't be compared to that of an angel's. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life_, he thought. _Which is why I should be here when she wakes up. She'll be asking questions, and I'll be here to answer her. I want to be the first one to talk to her as soon as she opens her eyes._

That thought was a bit selfish, he had to admit, but it's what he wants.

He reached out to touch her hand, and she twitched a little bit. At first, he thought she's about to wake up, but she didn't. So he gently lay his hand on hers, and he felt her skin's soft and smooth texture.

She is wearing a light pink nightgown with 3/4 sleeves, and with a little pocket by the sides. He can't help but look at her from head to toe.

Meanwhile, he just has to be patient and wait for her to wake up. Now that was hard.

* * *

Dinner time came. A servant knocked on the door to ask if he would come down to the dining room to eat.

"Hmmm, maybe not," he replied, looking away from Ashley and into the person in the doorway. He added," Can you just bring my food up here? I really don't want to leave her."

The servant agreed, and she left. She came back with a tray overflowing with food and gave it to the prince.

"Hey, this looks delicious! Thanks, just go back here after a while," he smiled.

The servant curtsied a bit unsteadily, and she left soon after.

An hour or so has passed, but Ashley still haven't woke up. She did shift her position to make herself comfortable, but her eyes remained closed.

The prince was fighting with sleepiness, but he eventually gave in and rested his head on the side of the bed. He decided that lying beside the princess would totall freak her out.

A few minutes before the sun would shine did he hear the soft frantic cries of the princess.

He didn't hesitate and immediately woke up...

**Okay, there goes the second chapter. **

**This chapter may seem lame, but it's already 3 in the morning and I still have classes tomorrow. It's a good thing I can still think straight while writing this.**

**I decided to just leave a cliffhanger, hope you wouldn't mind. I'll be updating soon.**

**So, what do you guys think? Please, please, please let me know and rate. It would really mean so much to me.**

**TTFN, **

**A.**


	3. Waking Up

**Yay, chapter 3! **

**I finally got one review for the previous chapter, and I'm happy someone liked it.**

**So, I hope I'll be getting more reviews this time around...enjoy reading! :**

_A few minutes before the sun would shine did he hear the soft frantic cries of the princess._

_He didn't hesitate and immediately woke up..._

Ashley found herself outside their palace. She remembered her sister, Jennifer, told her to run as fast as she can and save herself. But as stubborn as she is, she went back to the castle, and now she was scared.

No, the princess was terrified.

She could feel cold sweat run down her back and her forehead. Her throat had gone dry and her mind couldn't think straight. Her whole body was trembling and she felt her knees getting weak, and her stomach was doing backflips.

The once dreamlike palace now had a negative ambiance surrounding it, making it look nightmare-ish.

She heard someone coming, so she hid behind a huge tree. A stranger in fancy clothes passed by her, and she had a hunch that this man is up to no good. He was heading for the castle.

She followed him quietly.

He went in, and the princess stopped in her tracks. Instead of their guards, huge men in tough armor were guarding the entrance.

She knew she'd get in huge trouble when she just walked through that door, so she looked for another way in, and she saw the secret passageway her sister showed her.

When she finally got inside, she set out to find her parents—and maybe even save them—but without getting seen. She heard voices from the cellar in the basement, and she immediately went down there, hoping it was her parents.

And she was right.

But she didn't like what she just saw.

Her parents' arms and feet were tied with strong chains. Although she could see no one around with a whip, she could tell from the slashes on their clothes and some bruises on their faces that they were suffering from those invaders.

"Mom! Dad!" she called.

They saw her, but they didn't smile or call for her. Worry crept in their faces instead as Ashley went to their side and fell on her knees.

"What are you doing here, Ashley?" her mother, Queen Lisa, asked. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here?"

"Don't you want to see me anymore?" she cried.

"Sweetie, no, it's not like that. You're not safe here. You have to escape before it's too late," King Mike, her father, explained.

"But—"

"Where's your sister?"

"I don't know…" her voice trailed off when the door to the cellar opened and she heard voices of men coming down the stairs to them.

"Hide, quick!" her mother whispered.

Ashley stood up and hid behind a nearby wall.

"Jennifer!" she heard her father exclaim, and she peeked to see her sister being dragged to where her parents are, tied up just like them.

She saw the man she tried to follow a while ago.

The soldiers threw Jennifer next to Queen Lisa.

bbbbbbbbbbb"Please, Henry. Stop this and let us go," her mother pleaded.

"Only when you give me the necklace," the man snapped.

"There is no way you would get that necklace," Jennifer glared at him.

"And why? Is it because it is with your sister now?" he asked.

Jennifer didn't answer.

"Aww, ain't that sad? But don't worry-we will find her soon, you'll see," he said, and he laughed evilly.

The guards then took out their long whips and started to hit her parents and Jennifer, who let out a yelp. Ashley shouted at them to stop, but they couldn't hear her. The man continued to laugh, and Ashley opened her eyes.

* * *

_It was only a dream_, she thought. _A nightmare to be exact. _

There was a slight stinging on her forehead, but she just decided to ignore it.

She slowly sat up, and she realized she wasn't in her bedroom.

The walls were white, and the theme of the room was minimalist furnished with only simple furniture and the bed she was in being the one and only huge furniture in the room.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Cool, you're awake now," an unfamiliar voice suddenly said.

She gasped, and her head whipped to her right.

Then she saw a dashing young man, with beautiful blonde hair and piercing blue eyes-and a cute smile.

Ashley was speechless. She felt butterflies fill her stomach as the guy gazed at her. She stuttered, "Wh-who are you?"

He grinned and reached for her hand. "I'm Prince Lucas, and you're in our kingdom. You must be the famous Princess Ashley." He lowered his head and kissed the back of her hand.

She blushed slightly. _So he's a prince. _

She struggled for words as he looked up at her. "Um, what am I doing here?"

"I found you in the woods yesterday when I went hunting. You're bleeding, and I can't just leave you there," his voice was filled with concern.

_OMG, he took me in here to care for me! _The voice in her head said with glee.

"Bleeding?" she asked, and she reached up on her forehead with her other hand. She felt a bandage over the stinging part.

"Yes. But don't worry, they already stitched up the cut, so you'll be fine."

Ashley inwardly cringed at the word _stitch_.

Prince Lucas stroked her hand he was holding. "So, what does a beautiful princess like you doing in the woods?"

She felt herself blush. _Concentrate! _she told herself. _He's asking you something!_

"Uh, I was… I don't think I could… I really…" she stalled, cursing herself for making a fool of herself in front of a cute prince.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and he let go of her hand to answer the door.

"Oh, Autumn, come in!" he told the person at the door.

_Great. Just great. Who would dare interrupt us? _she thought rudely, which she regretted as she saw a girl who looked really nice come in and walked to her side.

"This is my sister, Princess Autumn," Lucas introduced the girl.

"It's an honor for me to finally meet you, Princess Ashley Tisdale," she curtsied, which made Ashley even more guilty for thinking that way about the princess.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Princess Autumn," Ashley responded, not really knowing what to say next.

"How are you feeling?" Autumn asked as she sat at the chair Lucas was sitting at a while ago.

Ashley gulped. _She's also concerned with me. Oh Ashley, what the hell are you thinking?_ "I-I'm feeling a little better now."

"That's good to hear," Autumn smiled. "Later, you would be brought to your room. It's just beside mine and it's also adjacent to my brother's."

"Really?" Ashley asked. _Great! Now that room should look better than this one._

"Yes, and as for the clothes, you can have some of my most beautiful gowns and dresses and shoes, if you don't mind," Autumn looked down at her feet, looking embarrassed by what she just said.

"No, it's okay," Ashley assured, smiling back at her. _It wouldn't be for long, would it?_

As if she read her thoughts, Autumn said, "Don't worry, we'll get a tailor just for you to make your own dresses and gowns, and we could buy you what you need too."

_That sounds neat. _"So I would be staying here?" Ashley asked, and she scolded herself for her stupid question. _As if it wasn't obvious._

"Yes, for as long as you like," Prince Lucas answered, and she looked up at him to see him smiling down at her.

"Thanks," she was surprised when she managed to utter a word, because she felt her heart melt as she looked at him.

_Wow, waking up to find yourself in a very different place from home isn't that bad when you've got a cutie to care for you. _Ashley smiled back at the thought.

* * *

**It's exam week next week, so we have a lot of requirements to meet this week, but I'm not all that busy to write the next chapter. **

** Oh, and BTW, may I ask you guys a favor? We're about to have a speech on Friday, I just don't know if it's going to be on-the-spot or an extemporaneous...but can you please wish me the best? It's one of our projects.**

** Okay, so what do you think about this chapter? Please, please, please let me know, I'll be very happy to get reviews.**


	4. New Home

**Busy schedule's keeping me from writing, but thank goodness I've finished this chapter. Enjoy reading! Hope I'll get more reviews for this one, 'cause I'm totally keepin' it up.

* * *

**

That sounds neat._"So I would be staying here?" Ashley asked, and she scolded herself for her stupid question. _As if it wasn't obvious.

_"Yes, for as long as you like," Prince Lucas answered, and she looked up at him to see him smiling down at her._

_"Thanks," she was surprised when she managed to utter a word, because she felt her heart melt as she looked at him._

Wow, waking up to find yourself in a very different place from home isn't that bad when you've got a cutie to care for you._Ashley smiled back at the thought.

* * *

_

As soon as Princess Autumn left, Lucas sat on the chair beside the bed.

"So, you said you found me while you were hunting..."Ashley began, looking flirtilly at him.

"Yes."

"What were you hunting?"

"Oh, um, you know, it gets boring here inside the castle, so I would go hunting for deers or birds with my friends."

Ashley knew she didn't really want to know more, so she just changed the subject. "Princess Autumn seems to be nice."

"Oh, you bet she is. She's probably the most kind person anyone can ever meet, and the best sister in the whole world." Lucas replied.

"Are you two close with each other?"

"Yeah,"he smiled. "You have a sister, too, right?"

Ashley smiled as she remembered her sister who risked getting caught by those nasty soldiers to save her. "Yeah, Jennifer's the best. We share a lot of things, from secrets to dresses," Ashley paused. "Okay, maybe not all the time when it comes to clothes."

Lucas snickered. "So you're close to her, too."

"Mmhmm.."Ashley nodded.

They continued to talk about other stuff until lunchtime came and a servant knocked on the large heavy door.

Lucas stood up and opened the door once again.

"Good afternoon, Prince Lucas," the servant from last night curtsied. She looked up and curtsied once again upon noticing Ashley. "Good afternoon, Princess."

Ashley nodded in reply.

"Lunch is already served. The king and queen wants to know if Your Highnesses would come down to the dining room to eat," the servant said.

Lucas looked at Ashley and said, "Do you think you can walk?"

"Hmmm... I don't think so,"Ashley said. _Okay, that's a lie. But what can I do? I wouldn't get to talk to him more when I tell him I'm strong enough to even run and jump around for an hour and a half-okay, maybe not that long. But then..._

Ashley got caught up in her reverie that she jumped when the heavy door closed. Lucas rushed to her side at once, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine, I was just...thinking."

"About what?"

Ashley hesitated. "Um, about when can I take a bath?"

They both laughed.

As he calmed down, Lucas began," I told her to just bring our food up here."

"Seriously,"Ashley was still giggling a bit," when can I take a bath?"

"As soon as you're strong enough. You couldn't even stand yet! It's a good thing you can already sit up."

Ashley looked down. "Actually, I'm-"

Ashley was interrupted by another knock.

"Well, that was pretty fast," Lucas said as he stood up.

As he opened the door, their food was brought in by three servants-including the girl servant a while ago-each with a tray.

The servants set the food on the bed, as requested by the prince and left.

"You were saying?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?"

"What you were trying to say before they came?" Lucas explained.

"Oh, uh..." _What the heck, Ashley! Couldn't you control your tongue? _she scolded herself, then continued," it's nothing."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Oh well,"Lucas shrugged, to which Ashley sighed in relief," Let's eat!"

Ashley was starving too, so she reached out for the food, but Lucas held her hand to stop her.

She could feel electric shocks shooting up and down her body, and her heart beat faster as she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Let me," he said gently, and let go of her hand.

And so they ate lunch, with Lucas not letting her eat by herself only.

"But I'm not a baby!" Ashley complained, pretending she's getting annoyed. In truth, she's very delighted because the prince is a gentleman.

"I know, but..."Lucas paused to look at her in the eyes. _Hmm, she doesn't seem to be irritated. Oh well. _He continued," But you're my guest."

Ashley was taken aback when he stared at her. She blinked and said," Is this what you always do to your guests?"

Lucas laughed a little. "Okay, fine. Princess, you're a SPECIAL guest of mine."

Ashley smiled. _OMG, he thought of me as special! OMG,OMG, OMG!_

_

* * *

_After eating, Lucas called for the servants to clean up, and soon after that, they decided to take an afternoon nap.

Ashley told him he could lay down beside her. "You must be very tired from sitting for a long time,"she said, and Lucas didn't say anything more as Ashley moved over to give him space.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he easily fell asleep, softly snoring.

Ashley took the chance to gaze at him once more. _OMG, he's so cute! _she thought. She couldn't help it. _I'm totally crushing on this guy._

Just then, her arms are feeling itchy under her long-sleeved nightgown. She groaned. Her plan of faking being weak was a complete failure. She DESPERATELY needs a bath.

The princess slowly sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping prince up. Unfortunately, his eyes went wide open when he felt her getting up.

"Princess Ashley?"

_Oh well_. "Uh, I think I'm strong enough to stand up and walk now," Ashley turned to face him, who was now sitting up.

"Are you sure?" His eyes were so full of concern.

"Of course!" Ashley quickly broke away from his intense stare and got out of the bed. "See?"

Making sure she isn't wobbling, he just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so can I take a bath now?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, sure," Lucas got out of bed and guided Ashley to a door at the corner of the room. "Here's the bathroom."

Ashley excitedly went inside and closed the door. "Just wait for me, okay?" she called.

She didn't hear his reply as she turned on the hot water faucet of the bathtub. The fall season is about to end, and it's getting cold already. All she needs is a nice warm bath.

When everything was ready for her bath, she started to take off her clothes.

She eventually felt the necklace her sister gave her. She looked at the pendant attached to the gold chain. "Wow" was all she could say.

For the very first time, she got to look at the pendant closely, as her sister has always been very careful in fear of losing the necklace. And even if she knew it's not really the reason, she thought it was because it's so beautiful. The pendant was made purely of a precious diamond, shaped into a miniature princess, studded with different colored gems that shines when the light strikes it.

She got back to her senses and realized she was standing there naked and her bare feet is starting to get cold. She was about to take the necklace off when she remembered something...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

The princess was about twelve years old then and she was roaming around the castle when she passed by her sister Jennifer's room. She overheard her mom talking to her sister, so she decided to eavesdrop.

"Jennifer, I want you to take care of this necklace. It's been a hand-me-down from my great-grandmother," Queen Lisa told her daughter.

"Yes, Mom, I will," Jennifer nodded.

"This is a huge task, Jen. You shouldn't take that necklace off."

"But why?"

"Bad and unfortunate things will happen not only to you but also to everyone close to you," her mother warned.

"Really?"

"Yes, and as long as you wear the necklace, its power will protect you. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, and I had already proven it."

"How?"

"It's a long story, but I know you are patient enough for it." Her mother was about to begin when Ashley accidentally pushed the door wide open.

"Hi mom! Hi Jen!" Ashley smiled and waved when her mother and sister turned to look at her.

"Ashley?"

"Um, I was just wandering around and not eavesdropping okay?" Ashley tried to explain.

She immediately turned and ran to her bedroom. _Who wants to know that story anyway? I'm pretty sure it's boring._

_~End of Flashback~

* * *

_

_Oh shoot, I should have listened to that story! _Ashley regretted.

_Oh well,_ she shrugged as she stepped into the bathtub,_ Jen seems to believe it anyway, so I'm not taking it off either._

It took a mere 2 hours for Ashley to take a bath, and as she was about to dry herself off, she got a huge surprise in her life-she has no clean clothes to wear!

_OMG, I was so excited to take a bath that I didn't even think about getting clothes! What will I do now? _

Then the thought of going out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her appeared to be thrilling to her. _Hmmm, the prince seems to be nice, and he wouldn't take chances on poor little me. _

She dried herself off and afterwards carefully wrapped the towel around her body. She went out the bathroom door to find Lucas standing outside.

"Aaagh!" she screamed, pretending to be surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucas closed his eyes and turned his back on her. "I didn't see anything, I swear!"

Ashley smiled. "Uh, do you mind if you will help me-"

"No, not at all. I-I'll call my sister right away." Lucas hurriedly went out of the room to find Autumn.

_He is nice. _Ashley giggled to herself.

* * *

Autumn helped Ashley dress in a pink gown with short puff sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It hits just below the knee, and the skirt is not too big.

"Aww, this is so cute!" Ashley whirled in front of the mirror.

Autumn smiled, then said," Now for the hair."

Ashley sat in front of the white dresser as Autumn brushed her long blonde hair.

Someone knocked, and Lucas' head popped out of the door.

"Can I come in now?" he asked.

"Sure," Ashley smiled at him from the mirror.

He went in and walked to where the two ladies are. "So, I suppose you would be going to your room after this," he began.

Ashley's eyes filled with excitement. "Oh really?" she squealed. "Ooh, I can't wait!"

As soon as her hair was fixed, Ashley jumped up from her seat, which almost knocked Lucas off.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Ashley bent down to help him get up.

Lucas took Ashley's outstretched hand and stood up. "Nah, I'm fine. Let's just get to your room."

"Oh yes, please!" Ashley squealed once again, which made Autumn giggle.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you waiting. Come on," Autumn led the two out of the guest room and up the stairs to a room in the middle of the hall.

"Is this it?" Ashley pointed to the double doors.

"Yup." Lucas answered. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Ashley nodded, and Lucas opened the door for her.

There in front of her was what seemed to be one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen in her lifetime. Sparkly decorations adorned the pink walls, and in the middle of the room is a huge queen-sized bed with a light pink canopy above it. A tulip-shaped lamp stood beside it, along with a white nightstand. A dresser was nearby, complete with a pink glittery jewelry box. To the left was a huge flat screen TV and a television set. Ashley stepped in to explore, and found a walk-in closet to the far right of the room, filled with different kinds of clothes and shoes.

"Oh my gosh, this looks better than my own bedroom back home!" Ashley squealed in delight.

She ran to where Autumn stood with her brother and gave her a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Autumn laughed. "Well, don't just thank only me, but my brother as well, and our parents. We sure want to keep our visitors comfortable and happy."

"Yeah," Ashley pulled away from Autumn and hugged Lucas tightly. "Thanks!"

Lucas smiled. "Don't mention it."

"This is the best day of my life!" Ashley ran to her bed and flopped down on the soft mattress, laughing.

Then she sat up. "I better thank your parents too," Ashley realized, and a slight tinge of nervousness crept through her.

Autumn nodded. "Don't worry. They're just as nice and caring, you'd click with them right away."

"Cool," Ashley faked a smile, not really sure of what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Hmmm, the ending's a bit lame, isn't it? Anyway, at least I had already written Chapter 4. Whew!**

**Oh, and thank you sunkissedbrowneyes for reviewing! I totally appreciate it! You've encouraged me to continue with this story.**

**So please review guys! Pretty pretty please? ;  
**


	5. Meet the Parents

**Okay, so I haven't wrote since, like, forever...hope I'll get reviews now.**

**It took me a long time to write this because of endless projects and requirements at school.**

**But i managed somehow, so enjoy!

* * *

**

_"This is the best day of my life!" Ashley ran to her bed and flopped down on the soft mattress, laughing._

_Then she sat up. "I better thank your parents too," Ashley realized, and a slight tinge of nervousness crept through her._

_Autumn nodded. "Don't worry. They're just as nice and caring, you'd click with them right away."_

_"Cool," Ashley faked a smile, not really sure of what was going to happen next.

* * *

_"So, uh, can you manage by yourself already?" Lucas asked. "I mean, I can leave you for a while here-"

"Oh, sure. I need some alone time anyway," Ashley answered in a fake cheerful tone.

Lucas closed the door and left.

Ashley stood up and started pacing back and forth. _Why am I feeling so nervous? I've done this before. I had already met a lot of kings and queens. Gosh, I even have their sons as my boyfies. So why am I feeling nervous this time? Why? It's not like they'll eat me or anything._

"Ugh, this is frustrating," Ashley groaned to herself.

* * *

Again, Autumn helped her get ready for dinner, letting Ashley borrow another one of her dresses. This time it's a light pink dress with a rose on the edge, by the waist. They also curled her hair and finished off with a simple barette to keep her bangs off her face.

As Autumn finished applying makeup on Ashley (they went for a simple look-with only an eyeshadow in the shade of gold, a little bit of rose blush, and pink lip shiner), she felt that she was tense.

"Don't be nervous, Princess Ashley," Autumn tried to comfort her.

Ashley looked up. "I'm not nervous," she lied.

"Look, our parents are nice, and probably the most kind and compassionate persons you'd ever meet. I promise you, they would treat you like their own daughter, too."

At that, Ashley felt a pang in her heart as she remembered her parents.

She looked down, but Autumn lifted her chin up to face her, "It'll be fine." Autumn smiled.

"You're like my sister," Ashley smiled back.

* * *

Ashley walked down the grand staircase with Princess Autumn by her side.

Lucas was standing with the king and queen downstairs, waiting. He gaped in awe at the beautiful girl approaching them.

_Wow, she's even more gorgeous than the first time I saw her. _Lucas can't help but fall in love with her.

Ashley dropped into a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses."

King Stephen and Queen Jean smiled at the princess's courtesy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Princess Ashley," King Stephen responded.

Ashley straightened up and smiled a bit nervously. _Hmm, I guess I can handle this._

They proceeded to the dining room, where Lucas sat beside their guest, but not without holding out her chair first to let her sit.

"Thank you," Ashley beamed at him. _Gosh, he's such a gentleman! And he's gonna sit beside me! Oh my!_

Much to Ashley's surprise, the dinner was far from awkward. They were able to talk comfortably with each other.

"So, Princess, what can you say about staying with us?" Queen Jean asked as they were halfway through the meal.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course!" King Stephen answered. "In fact, even our boy here seems to love the fact of you living with us. Am I right, son?"

Ashley blushed. She could see from her peripheral vision that Lucas is too.

"Well, since it's fine with you, I'd love to stay here, for as long as you want," Ashley said, then added, "But if one day, you would get sick of me, you can throw me out."

That statement stunned the king and queen. "We would never do that."

Ashley realized they're taking it the wrong way. "No, I was just joking. I'm sorry."

The tension disappeared as soon as it arose, and the atmosphere was comfortable once again.

At sometime during the dinner, Princess Ashley hand would brush against the prince's. Not just once, but a lot of times, and everytime that happens, she could feel the electric sparks again. Her heart would accelerate and it feels like it wants to beat out of her chest.

After dinner, the family, together with Ashley, went to the garden to talk some more. Lucas stayed close to the princess, like he was hypnotized by her.

They were all laughing and smiling the whole time, until the king decided to end the day and go to bed.

"I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow morning at church, Princess?" Queen Jean asked.

"Church?" Ashley was somehow puzzled. She knew she needs to say something, so she just answered, "Sure, I'll be there."

The king and queen then went upstairs to their room, and so did the three.

Lucas made sure that he would take Ashley to her new bedroom himself.

"You don't have to, I know my way to my room," Ashley tried to assure him.

"Nah, it's just before mine, so I'll take you to your room whether you like it or not."

_How sweet of you to do that!_ "Okay, if that's what you say so." Ashley blushed a little.

"Ashley?" Autumn called, which made Ashley nearly jump as she forgot Autumn was with them.

"Yes?"

"There are a couple of nightgowns by the closet, so you can just pick one for yourself. They come in pink, too." Autumn said.

"Ooh!" Ashley giggled.

As they got to Ashley's bedroom door, Lucas opened it for her and let her in.

"Thanks...again," Ashley smiled and blushed.

"You're welcome." He gently closed the door.

True enough, she found different kinds of nightgown in the walk-in closet, and she picked a silky sleeveless one.

As she was brushing her hair, there came a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Lucas asked.

The voice was muffled by the huge doors, and Ashley didn't hear it clearly.

"What?" Ashley asked, and another muffled answer was heard.

She stood up and opened it to see the gorgeous prince.

_What is he doing here?_ Ashley thought. "Uh, do you need anything?"

"I-I forgot to say goodnight," Lucas began.

"Okay..."

"May I come in?"

Ashley smirked for a split second. "Yeah, sure."

Ashley closed the door and they both sat at the bed.

_Oh wait,_ Ashley felt for her chest, _I have no bra on! _She swiftly reached for a pillow to cover up.

"So, uh, do you need to tell me anything?" she asked.

Lucas was watching her very intently that he didn't hear her.

"Hello? Am I talking to someone?"

Ashley snapped her fingers to bring him back to his senses.

"Huh?" he shook his head.

Ashley smiled. "I was asking you what are you gonna tell me."

"Oh, uh, I just want to wish you a good night's sleep, because we will have to rise up early in the morning tomorrow."

_Oh great_, Ashley thought. "Why?"

"It's Sunday tomorrow."

"And?" Ashley gave him a puzzled look. _So what if it's Sunday?_

"We're going to church."

"Oh, right." _Gosh, Ashley! Of course Sundays are for going to church! _Ashley scolded herself yet again.

"So, I guess I have to go to sleep now." Lucas stood up. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, guess I should too."

Lucas got to the door and opened it. Before going away, he turned to the princess and said, "Good night."

"Good night," Ashley replied.

Lucas closed the door and went to his room, and Ashley was left alone to think.

"Church?" Ashley repeated the word again and again.

Ashley had been to church before, but only when she felt like it. Sunday was just like any other day for her-dates, shopping, parties. She never really thought of going to church every Sunday, as her family rarely did.

"Okay, so this is going to be awkward," she muttered.

* * *

**I was thinking it's time to enter the villainess in the next chap. What do you guys think?**

**Please, please, please review to lemme know, 'kay?**

**XOXO, **

**A  
**


	6. Church?

**Well, well, well. **

**Haven't updated in a while, fortunately I finally got the chance to.**

**So, this chap is more of Ashley's sense of awkwardness inside the church. Actually, I kind of based it over my uneasiness when I go to church sometimes. **

**Anyway, let's just continue with the story, 'kay?

* * *

**

_Lucas closed the door and went to his room, and Ashley was left alone to think._

_"Church?" Ashley repeated the word again and again._

_Ashley had been to church before, but only when she felt like it. Sunday was just like any other day for her-dates, shopping, parties. She never really thought of going to church every Sunday, as her family rarely did._

_"Okay, so this is going to be awkward," she muttered.

* * *

_

Ashley woke up early, to her surprise.

She peeked through the windows and she could see that the sun haven't shone yet.

"Hmm, something's odd..." she trailed off, then she remembered the agenda for the morning."The royal family's going to church!"

Ashley quickly took a shower and went straight to her walk-in closet.

"I have to dress...properly," Ashley grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Hmm, white will do."

So the princess tried her best to find a white dress that she thinks is the most proper dress to wear to church.

Fortunately, she found a white eyelet dress and white wedges to match.

She quickly got ready and went outside, where Prince Lucas is waiting.

She let out a huge gasp.

"I was about to knock," Lucas looked away, embarassed. He couldn't help but feel his face redden.

Ashley suddenly felt conscious and touched her sparkly white headband.

"You look beautiful," Lucas observed, which made Ashley blush.

Autumn went out of her bedroom wearing a simple white dress. She saw the two lovebirds and she smiled.

"Hey, you two," she called, which made Ashley and Lucas jump.

Autumn giggled,"Let's go, Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

True enough, the king and queen were waiting downstairs.

They ate a hearty breakfast, then proceeded to the church.

And Ashley didn't know what to do.

As they were guided to their seats(she was seated next to Lucas, by the way), Ashley couldn't help but panic once again.

_What am I supposed to do in the church? _Ashley thought. Lucas looked over at her, and she smiled her fakest smile.

However, Lucas wasn't convinced. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine, perfectly fine."

A few minutes later, the church was getting filled with people.

Ashley looked around her, trying to find a familiar face.

Lucas noticed that she felt unfamiliar with everything, so he told her," The people from the whole kingdom go to church with us too."

"Really?" Ashley looked up at him.

"Yeah. It's so cool. You wouldn't see a single person outside the church on early Sunday morning," he went on.

"Oh, so that's why the church is so big," Ashley admired the intricate walls of the church and the high ceilings with pictures beautifully painted on it.

Ashley realized that she look and sound like an ignorant, so she snapped out of it and looked away.

"Why, don't you go to church back home?"

"Huh?" Ashley said._ Oh God, how am I gonna answer this._ "Um, of course we go to church," she looked down at her feet,"just not that often."

"Oh."

_OMG, it seems to be a total turnoff for him! _Ashley winced, then turned her head slightly to glance at him, only to find that he's still watching her.

Ashley always thought of churches having huge choirs, but instead she saw a group of teens arranging themselves in front. It was only then that she realized that there was a huge stage in front of them, and there is a drum, a piano, and guitars onstage. It didn't take long for her to understand that the teenagers were a band.

Five singers-three girls and two boys-stood in front with their mics. The drummer was tapping his cymbals lightly with his drum stick, and the guitarists started to play, signalling the start of the service.

The band started to sing, and everyone stood up. Ashley just followed their example.

Everyone, including the royal family, are all singing, except for her. The songs sounded familiar to her, but she just can't remember how to sing them with the correct lyrics.

After the songs, the pastor started to preach.

When he asked them to open their bibles, Ashley realized that she was the only person in the church who has no bible.

_Gosh, I'm so horrible! _

"Here, let's share," Lucas whispered, scooting closer to Ashley.

Ashley blushed, but it's a good thing he didn't get to see it.

At last, an hour had passed and they were finished. The pastor shook hands with the king and queen.

The royal family, together with Princess Ashley, made their way outside and to the royal car. The people curtsied to them as they passed by.

Once inside the limousine, Queen Jean turned to Ashley. "So, Princess, are you blessed by the preaching today?"

"Oh, yes, o-of course, Your Highness," Ashley stuttered a bit.

Just then, the queen's cellphone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Auntie!" a small voice answered on the other line.

"Oh my! I haven't heard from you for a while!" Queen Jean exclaimed.

Ashley looked over at Autumn for an explanation, but Autumn just shrugged.

Ashley wasn't eavesdropping, but she could tell that the person on the other line sounds like a girl, and the queen seems to be close with this one.

For a while, it was only the queen's voice could be heard in the car as she talked happily over the phone.

At sometime with her telephone conversation, the queen excused herself for a moment and turned to Lucas. "Luc, Sheena is coming over today."

Ashley looked at him.

"Sheena? Really?" Lucas asked, without much enthusiasm.

"Yes, she'll be arriving after lunchtime. Aren't you happy?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine with it."

"Good." Then the queen went back on the phone. "He says it's okay, and he's very happy to see you."

Ashley saw Lucas roll his eyes at what his mother had just said.

"I didn't say that," he mumbled, and Autumn shushed him immediately.

"What?" Lucas asked his sister.

Autumn gave him a meaningful glare, and so Lucas became quiet.

_Sheena? _Ashley wondered._ Who's this Sheena? And what does she have to do with Lucas?

* * *

_

**Whoops! **

**I'm so sorry if this was too short.**

**I would just have to make the next chapter longer.**

**So, guys, tell me what you think.**

**A  
**


End file.
